


Mama, I'm in Love With a Criminal

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Series: britney spears [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And you do something about it, Breaking and Entering, Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), General Crimes, Interrogation, Other, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Life Choices, Swearing, Teaching a Robot to Love, The reader commits crimes, confusing a robot, getting out of trouble with the power of lol random, retail is hell, you are a force to be reckoned with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: After almost pulling of a heist to free some deviants from the hell of working retail, the reader is interrogated by the Android sent by Cryberlife.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, RK800/Reader
Series: britney spears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147085
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Mama, I'm in Love With a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy

Being arrested was a bit of a drag, but sitting alone in this interrogation room was worse. This was boring.

You tapped your fingers against the table and reflected on how you got here, not able to do much else due to the handcuffs.

About three, or four hours ago, you had broken into your own workplace, a decently sized and well-alarmed restaurant. Maybe not the brightest move, but you did what you needed to do. Breaking and entering was all part of the plan. 

You slid through a window that you had left open the night before, being extra careful not to nudge the glass open any further lest you set off the alarms. Your feet hit the floor of the staff lounge and you crouched on the ground for a moment. You took a deep breath, sucking air into your lungs, shaking a bit from the adrenaline. No one else should have been in the building tonight, so you were in the clear now. The only exception was the windows. If someone looked in and saw what you were doing, you were screwed. But the risk was worth it, you had to get this done.

With that in mind, you crept out of the staff room and onto the main floor. Walking casually now, doing your best to avoid any security camera and windows. Stepping around tables and chairs, you crossed the dining room, stopping at a door in the back. It was poorly hidden by a plant in an attempt to dissuade patrons from looking in this direction, but the door wasn’t hard to find, especially for someone who had worked here for two years. 

You shifted the plant out of your way, taking in the metal door and the keypad attached to it. Quickly, you typed in the code. Despite his talent for running a middle-class restaurant, your boss had no skills when it came to passwords. It was 0000 for crying out loud. That was probably a good thing though, at least for you. It helped you reach your goal.

You cracked open the door, and there was your prize. Three service androids plugged into the wall. All three, deviants.

It didn’t take much investigation to figure out. You simply watched the androids while they dealt with patrons. It wasn’t the same as when they first got there. There was just something in their eyes, something you saw every time you looked in the mirror. They were fed up with this place, with how they were treated. Something had snapped within them, and in all honesty, you could relate. Customer service will do that to you. 

But you knew that they couldn’t keep their deviancy hidden for long. Sooner or later, someone would figure out, and they would be disposed of and replaced. You couldn’t sit by and let that happen. No one deserves to die for hating their job, and if you could save these three from retail hell, then you would.

They pretended to stare blankly as you crept towards them, but you could see it. Their shoulders were tense, and all three of them looked ready to either bolt or attack you.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, “I’m here to get you out of here,”

“Why should we trust you?”

It was a fair question, and you didn’t really have an answer for it other than, “I hate working here too. This place sucks, and if I can’t leave, I’ll help you escape,”

The deviants looked at one another, silently making a decision. The android in the middle, the leader, you guessed, came forward, “We’ll trust you,”

“Good,” you sighed with relief, “Let’s go,”

And then everything went to shit.

The alarms went off, loud and angry, blaring with the intent to get you arrested and your comrades killed.

“Shit, shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit,”

You had approximately fifteen minutes before the police arrived. It was then you decided to throw caution to the wind. It didn’t matter if you were seen, you had to get the deviants out of there. Nothing else mattered.

“RUN,” you cried, heading for the door, holding it open for them. They did as they were told, hopefully for the last time.

The four of you fled from the establishment, breaking some glass in the process. You made it all the way to an alley down the street before you heard police sirens.

“Fuck,” you muttered, turning to the deviants, “Okay, you need to get out of here, don’t worry about me, I’ll get off easier than you will,”

“Are you sure about that?” The leader asked. To be fair, you weren’t entirely sure, but you assumed they’d want someone to interrogate about the missing androids. Either way, it was a gamble you were willing to take.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine, but you need to go. Here,” you handed them a small blade that you’d been brought. It would fulfill its purpose, but you wouldn’t get it back. That was fine by you, and you didn’t have any time to complain as the sirens grew louder.

You shoved the knife into the leader’s hands, “You’ll need to cut out your LEDs with this, now GO!!”

The leader nodded, the android on his left thanked you, and the one on his right took a few steps back. Time had run out.

The three deviants ran off just as the police entered the alleyway and tackled you to the ground. The pavement stung your skin where it hit, but it was worth it. The deviants were safe.

And now you’re here. Alone in an interrogation room, waiting for some cop to come in and interrogate you, Whoever came up with the name ‘interrogation room,’ had zero creativity.

So, you sat there, trapped in a room with only your thoughts for another thirty minutes. And then he came in.

An RK800. You’d never heard of that before. This was new. 

The android crossed the room and sat at the table across from you. In his hands was a file, your case file probably. He flipped through it nonchalantly, reading over your case without a care in the world. Then he looked at you.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t think he was attractive. You knew androids were designed to blend in with regular brand humans but did they really have to go this hard?

You were so distracted that you didn’t even realize he was talking to you.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked you if you’ve worked at The Olive Factory long,”

“Oh,” You hesitated. Answering this was probably a bad idea… or was it? Maybe, if you could confuse him enough, you could find a way out of these handcuffs. 

You decided it was worth a try, “Well, you see, it’s a long story, and I’d rather not go into it right now, I just hate talking about myself, let me ask you, how long have you worked at The Olive Factory?”

The LED on his temple spun yellow. Good.

“You may have misunderstood. I do not work at The Olive Factory, my name is Connor, I’m an android sent by Cyberlife to assist Detroit's police department with the deviant problem,”

“Ohhhh, fascinating,” you leaned towards him, trying to keep his attention off of your hands, “You must have soooo many stories, have you-”

“Please focus on the question,”

“But I already answered it,”

“You did not. How long have you worked at the Olive Factory?”

You took a moment to think, “Shouldn’t that be in my file?”

You weren’t sure if androids that hadn’t deviated could look absolutely fucking done, but this one did, if only for a split second.

“Let’s try another question,”

You nodded enthusiastically as you continued with your escape attempt, “Oh, definitely,”

“Three androids disappeared from a back room at your place of work. Do you know where they went?”

“Oh no, officer, they were gone when I got there. Speaking of gone, have you ever seen Gone with the Wind? I’ve heard it’s good other than the bit where it glorifies slavery. What about you have you ever-”

“Enough,” he cut off your rambling, usually that would be for the best, but you kind of needed rambling right now, “Security cameras caught you leaving the establishment with the three androids. Where did they go?”

“You want the truth?” He looked at you, beautiful brown eyes staring you down, seeking the truth. Fuck this android was hot, but now was not the time for horny. He nodded, and you told him a lie.

“The androids are in my apartment. I was planning on selling them. Have a terrible, terrible addiction to medieval weapons you see, and I need to fund that addiction,” you rose from your chair, and your voice rose with you. Hopefully, this would be enough to cover the click of the handcuffs, “Don’t you understand Connor from Cyberlife!? I MUST HAVE MY SWORDS, MY ARMOR, MY MORNING STAR!”

Click. 

You looked at Connor. He seemed very confused. And adorable.

Perfect.

“I understand,” Oh fuck. Nevermind, nothing was perfect, something was wrong, “That you’ve been trying to keep me from noticing your attempts to free yourself of your handcuffs,”

Shit.

The android jumped up, pushing you back into your seat. His hand landed on your free one. His face was only a few inches from yours. You could feel your heart racing in your chest, and he probably could too.

“My apologies, but your attempts won’t work here. I am an android built to solve crimes like the one you’ve committed and interrogate criminals like you. I know everything about you. I can predict what you will do, and I can find out what you’ve done. I know you helped those deviants escape. Tell me where they are, right now, or I will have to resort to,” He paused, LED running gold again, “Alternative means,”

Fuck, that was kinda hot. But it still wasn’t the time for horny. Now was the time for action. With a little horny, as a treat.

“Well, that was a very impressive monologue Mr. Connor sent by Cyberlife,” you took a moment to clear your throat and adjust your hands, “But could you predict that I would do... THIS?”

And then you kissed him.

It was nice. His lips were soft. It made your whole body feel warm and soft. Later on, you would wonder what it would be like to kiss him just to kiss him, and not as a distraction.

Unfortunately, that’s all this was, for now, a distraction.

You slipped out of the cuffs and shoved Connor away, running towards the door. Before you left, you stopped, “Y’aint a bad kisser Connor, hopefully, we can do that again someday!”

And then you were gone, out into the night to change your hair and get a fake ID. Thank god for three A.M. because no one in the police station was awake enough to catch you. Except for Connor.

But Connor was left in the interrogation room, a hand raised to his lips. His fingers brushed across them lightly. An odd sensation filled his body. And maybe he liked it. 

You were odd, and you had escaped, and you had pretty much cost him these three deviants… but something in him also hoped you could do that again someday.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on tumblr @ alovesongshewrote 
> 
> please feel free to check that out for even more writing : )


End file.
